Nobody Needs To Know
by Chezza3009
Summary: Rick Grimes and Michonne Kingsley are work colleagues who accidently bump into each other on a night out. They start the night out as friends. But by the end of the night, they become lovers. AU. Rated M for SMUT.


**Author's note:**

This is a one shot story inspired by the song by 'Liv Dawson-hush'. I just went with the flow and started writing this.

...

" _Nobody needs to know_ _  
_ _So let's keep it on the d-low_ _  
_ _I think we're compatible_ _  
_ _As you know and I know_ _  
_ _That we can't be nothing more_ _  
_ _I'm gon' leave my feelings at the door_ _  
_ _Would it be irresponsible_ _  
_ _If we leave all our clothes on the floor"_

...

 **Nobody Needs To Know**

...

Michonne stood at the bar at one of her favorite night clubs in Atlanta. _Insanity_ was the best RnB club in town. She sipped her usual drink, Mojito, through a black straw. Her full round hips gently moved to _Bruno Mars and Cardi B's Finesse,_ currently playing around the crowded scene.

Michonne accidently bumped into a guy on her left hand side.

"Oh, I am sorry," she spoke, leaning on her tip toes to talk into the guy's ear.

She suddenly got a whiff of his aftershave. Whoever this guy was, he smelled good. Michonne loved a man that knew the right aftershave to wear. It meant he had good taste. _The smell was also familiar though,_ Michonne thought to herself.

The man turned around and he held his hands up in the air.

"Rick?" she smiled and her eyes widened in shock. Michonne placed her drink down onto the black hardwood bar top.

Michonne reached over and hugged her work colleague. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands landed on her lower back. Somehow, Michonne seemed to mold into Rick's form.

Michonne had known Rick for two years. They both worked for the same insurance company.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Michonne asked, picking her drink up from the side.

"I didn't think a place like this...Would be your sort of thing." she added, twirling the straw between her slender fingers.

"Why?" Rick replied, there was a half smirk on his face.

"I don't know," Michonne simply shrugged. She grinned taking a quick sip of her drink.

"Anyways, who are you here with?"

"What did you say? I can't hear you over the music." Rick shouted. He stepped in closer to her.

"Who are you here with?" Michonne repeated again.

"I am here with some of my buddies," he tried to talk over the loud music.

Rick was standing so close to her ear. His scent was over powering and it made Michonne slightly lightheaded. Either that or it was the few glasses of alcohol she had already consumed. If there was one thing Michonne loved, it was a man that smelled good and Rick Grimes smelled amazing. It was the same smell that walked past her desk for the past two years. She wasn't afraid to admit it that it had made her wet on a few occasions.

Michonne nodded.

"This is…Shane, Daryl, and Glenn." Rick introduced the dark skinned beauty to his three best friends.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all."

Michonne shook each of their hands.

"Who are you here with? Hope you're not alone." He questioned, sounding concerned.

"No, don't be silly. My girlfriends," Michonne turned to her right. She didn't even need to tap her group of friends on the shoulder, because they had already been watching her interaction with the tall handsome man.

"This is Rick, I work with him. This is Andrea, Maggie, and you know Sasha from work." Michonne introduced.

"Hey Rick," Sasha let out a small smile and wave.

There were a few short introductions between Rick's friends and Michonne's.

...

"Who is that delicious eye candy, that Chonne Is talking to?" Andrea puzzled, looking between the pair.

"It's Rick Grimes, otherwise known as Mr. southern gentleman. He's 33 and is quite rich apparently. Rick has all the woman at the office swooning." Sasha rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Michonne has to be careful though. He has a girlfriend…Jessie. She is one of the secretaries and works with us too." Sasha said, taking a sip of her own Pornstar Martini cocktail.

"Michonne has _never_ mentioned him," Maggie eyed up the couple, especially how close they seemed.

"Why would she mention him? She has a boyfriend." Andrea chimed in.

They all went silent and took a sip of their own drinks.

Aidan Monroe and Michonne had been on, and off, and on again for the past three years. They had met through their parents.

It was a strained relationship. Aidan's mother, Deanna Monroe was always pushy about the same three things. _When are you and Michonne going to live together? When are you and Michonne going to get married? And when can I expect grandchildren?_

Michonne was sick and tired of being asked the same three questions. She had only just turned 30 this year and was still unsure of what she even wanted with Aidan.

They were currently still on, as far as Sasha new. Sasha didn't like how close Rick and Michonne were. Maybe, it was some harmless fun. But, Sasha had a gut feeling about these two.

…

"He is standing way too close to this…Michonne," Shane shook his head and took a large gulp of his rum and coke.

"I agree with ya," Daryl mumbled.

"I bet Jessie aint going to be too pleased with Rick speaking to her either," Glenn spoke.

"Jessie is a loose cannon. Rick needs to let that shit go with her. She's way too clingy." Shane said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"This Michonne though, she's hot and she has a nice ass. Anyways, I am going out for a smoke." Daryl downed his drink and walked out of the packed bar.

Shane and Glenn continued to watch Rick and Michonne's interaction from afar.

...

An hour later, Rick and Michonne had moved to a quiet spot in one of the booths, leaving their friends to talk with one another in the booth next to them.

"You look really nice by the way," Rick's tongue accidently slipped out of his mouth. He quickly ran it over his lower lip.

"I do? Thank you." Michonne placed a loose loc behind her ears. It was nervous habit she had picked up whenever she was complimented by Rick; he did this quite often at work.

She wore an off the shoulder dress which showed off her bare shoulders. The bright orange colour glowed against her smooth dark skin tone. The neckline on the dress was flounce layered and had short sleeves that showed off her toned arms. It hugged her body like a second layer and there was a small split at the front. Rick could just about make out her inner thigh from where they were sitting. Black open toed high heels completed her outfit.

He had to swallow hard.

Rick could feel a stirring in his jeans. He couldn't believe how sexy Michonne looked tonight.

He had always found Michonne attractive. She was beautiful, hardworking, popular at work and very caring. There were many more qualities that Rick liked about her, but the list was far too long. She was the complete opposite to his girlfriend of two years Jessie Travis.

...

"Do you want to go outside for some fresh air?" Michonne placed her hand onto his upper thigh. She leaned her plum coloured lips to his ear; her breath was hot and heavy.

For, the second time that night, in the space of matter of minutes, he stirred in his jeans.

"Yeah Michonne, Let's go."

They scooted out of the booth. Rick moved his hand onto the small of Michonne's lower back. He followed closely behind her.

Shane and Glenn stared, as did Sasha, Andrea, and Maggie. All widened their eyes and pursed their lips together, watching them walk out of the club together.

...

Rick and Michonne went to stand outside in the designated smoking area.

"I didn't know you smoked?"

"I don't...not really. I am a social smoker," she cringed at her own words.

"It's a bad habit of mine," Michonne smiled, routing through her clutch bag for a lighter.

Rick grinned. He watched the way Michonne lit up the cigarette. She took a small drag from her plump painted lips. She offered it to him and he inhaled a few puffs.

"You smoke too?" she asked.

"I am trying to quit actually…amongst other thangs for the last year." Rick looked out into the dark night.

Michonne furrowed her eyebrows together. She wondered what he meant by his answer. But, she had a feeling what and who it might have been about.

"Well, I guess then you won't want any more of this?" Michonne playfully teased, holding the white stick far away from him.

"I didn't say that," Rick grinned, moving closer to her the front. Their bodies flushed together and he could feel her pebbled nipples through her dress. Rick took the cigarette out of her hand and Michonne let him. She watched him closely with her eyes as he took a long drag.

They were both incased in their own bubble that they didn't even notice that Daryl was out for a smoke too. They both continued to share the cigarette for the next ten minutes.

He moved his face closer to Michonne's locs and whispered in her ear.

"I know, I said it already Michonne. But, you look really nice tonight." He eyed her outfit one more time. His lips brushed against the base of her neck. His lips against her skin sent a shiver all the way down to her core.

"Thank you, Rick," Michonne said, placing the cigarette butt in the ashtray on the wall.

"It's no problem Michonne." He dug his hands deeper into his jean pocket.

"Shall we go back inside? I want to dance."

"Yeah sure."

...

They walked back into the packed club. The loud music echoed around the club. Michonne quickly walked over to the table and left her clutch with her friends.

She grabbed onto Rick's hand, dragging him onto the dancefloor. His hands naturally wrapped around her waist. He held her close to his chest.

The song _Na Na by Trey Songz_ started to play. They swayed to the music and felt the sexual tension of the sultry music.

Michonne placed her hands over the top of Rick's arms. His beard scratched the side of her neck as her head fell back onto his shoulder. She reached her hand back to run her fingers through his curls. She lightly tugged. Their mouths moved closer together. Rick picked Michonne up and smiled into her neck.

On the dancefloor, they continued to dance to various songs. His hands gently rested on her waist as her ass rotated in his crotch. Michonne thought she could feel him getting excited. _Yes, he was definitely exited._

Michonne turned around in his arms. Her hands ran up his arms as she felt his arm muscles through his shirt. Her hands found the nape of his neck.

Her hands moved to his face where her fingers brushed over his beard. Her lips slightly parted. She looked into his eyes, then down to his mouth. They were about to kiss. She swerved her head to his shoulder and Rick ran his hands up and down her back.

She lifted her head up and her mouth found his ear again.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Michonne nervously asked.

She stepped back to gauge his reaction. Her eyes danced around his features.

Michonne knew what she was doing. She was inviting this man into her home. The home she often spent many nights with Aidan. Michonne knew Rick had a girlfriend. He knew that she had a boyfriend. But that didn't seem to matter in this moment in time. Because right now, she needed to take him home with her.

Rick nodded.

"I will go first, wait a few minutes before following me," Michonne said.

Michonne walked over to her friends. She grabbed her clutch from off the table. Michonne made an excuse up about having a migraine. She told them not to worry and she was going straight home to bed and for them to enjoy the rest of their evening.

On the short taxi ride over to her home, Rick peppered her bare shoulders with kisses. His thick beard would brush over her smooth skin. She had to admit that the contrast of his roughness and her softness sent her arousal into overdrive.

The taxi arrived at her modest three bedroomed home. Rick had offered to pay for the taxi ride. He wasn't taking no for an answer. In the end, Michonne gave in.

They walked up the steps and she opened her front door. She placed her keys and clutch on the side of the hallway cabinet. Rick closed the door behind him. She slowly turned around to face him.

"Kiss me, Rick."

Rick stepped forward. He held her face in both of his hands. He pressed his lips tenderly to hers at first. His lips were warm and soft. Michonne moaned into the kiss. Her hands gripped onto his shirt. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

Michonne felt the thrill of pleasure run through her. She latched her lips back onto his and opened her mouth wide to welcome his tongue.

They both were hungry for one another.

…

Rick had followed Michonne into her master bedroom. She had taken a seat on the edge of her bed and Rick kneeled before her.

His strong rough hands travelled up the hem of her dress. Michonne couldn't believe she was about to do this.

Rick's hands traced the curve of her round hips. His thumbs brushed over the lace material of her underwear.

His hands found the top of her thong. He dragged the fabric down her lean toned thighs. She slightly raised her lower half off the bed and sat back down.

Rick removed the flimsy underwear off her feet and dropped them onto her grey carpeted floor.

"I like this on your foot," he smiled, tracing his fingertips over the black ink. It was a Polynesian feather tattoo.

"Thank you. You know you're just full of compliments tonight, Rick."

He let out a small chuckle and looked into her brown eyes.

"I like it though," Michonne added.

Aidan, Michonne's boyfriend wasn't very good at complimenting her.

"Good." Rick said, placing a small delicate kiss on her foot. He then dragged his lips from her ankles up to and her inner leg. He stopped and looked down at her neatly trimmed pussy that was spread for his own personal pleasure.

He was now rock solid.

Rick grabbed onto her thighs and spread her legs open, exposing her dripping slit. He stared directly into her wet pussy, which seemed to quiver in anticipation. At the center lay perfectly delicate dark lips that he knew would lead to a pink place of heaven. Rick could see juices pooled at her entrance. Rick could tell she was horny for him. He was also, horny for her too.

"I want you to make me cum, Rick." Michonne pulled down the front of her dress to expose her heavy breasts.

Rick smiled.

"Ok, Michonne."

The way he was saying her name was making her wetter.

Rick kissed her inner thighs on each side. She started to rotate her hips; she wanted him closer. She wanted that contact with his mouth.

"Please Rick…Put your mouth on me."

Not wanting to make Michonne wait any longer, he moved his mouth forward and grazed his lips over her pussy. It was a small brush and Michonne thrust her hips on instinct, pushing her pussy further into his face.

"You're so impatient, you know that?"

"Hmmmm…Just lick me already."

He ran his tongue slowly up and down the outside of her pussy lips.

Michonne softly moaned.

Rick pushed Michonne's legs high in the air. He smacked the side of her thigh before gripping her flesh, hard.

Rick reached up and cupped her breasts. He squeezed and pinched her nipples between his fingers.

Michonne looked down and watched as the man before her, the man that wasn't her boyfriend, gave her unmistakable pleasure. Rick looked up, his face wet from Michonne's juices.

They locked eyes for only a moment.

Rick turned his attentions back to the pussy before him. He removed his hands from her breasts and licked her deeper and deeper, rolling his tongue around and around her hard little bud.

"Ohhh yeah," Michonne gasped. She closed her eyes.

Rick took two of his fingers and slid them inside of Michonne's slick tight hole. He moved his mouth to her swollen clit and sucked hard. His fingers worked in and out, twisting and moving side to side.

Michonne was lost in the desire of how Rick was touching in places she had never felt before with anyone.

Seconds later, Michonne sat up, pulling Rick's head deeper into her. She wrapped one of her legs around his back, combing her fingers through his dark curly tresses.

Rick pushed in another finger. Three fingers now deep within her walls thrusting in and out. Her clit firmly wrapped around his lips, sucking and licking. Michonne's body went taut. She let go off Rick's scalp and fell back on the bed.

"Hmmm…Ahhh! I am cumming…Oh God I am cumming Rick!" Michonne moaned loudly.

Her entire body was shaking and her toes were tingling.

Rick kept licking and lapping up at her warm juices through her orgasm. He circled the tip of his tongue one last time over the hood of her clit. Rick looked down at her glistening pussy lips and licked his lips.

Michonne's breath eventually slowed down. She was both exhausted and satisfied at the outcome.

...

Rick stood up and kicked his cowboy boots off to the side. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He pulled them down his thighs and stepped out of them, just as Michonne stood up.

Michonne's lips locked with his as their tongues found one another's. Rick's hand was now intertwined with her short locs. She untucked his shirt from his trousers and started to unbuttoned the many buttons.

They both pulled back and looked at each other.

She opened his shirt and ran her fingers over his toned torso. Her fingers nipped his nipples. Rick sucked in air. Her lips found his neck and she sucked and licked.

Rick closed his eyes and groaned.

Her hands continued to travel down and slipped into the waistband of his black boxers. His hand tightened in her hair.

Michonne slowly dropped onto her knees.

Rick was barely restrained by his underwear. She could see something thick and throbbing just for her. She pulled his boxers down to reveal his length.

Rick was thick…a little too thick and his cock was covered in veins down the sides.

Her eyes fixated on him as she closed her hand around his thick length. She ran her hand up and down several times wondering how many inches he was. _Eight._ He was easily eight or even bigger.

It was both long and thick. Michonne knew he was going to stretch her out in the right way possible.

Rick was treated to Michonne's warm mouth sliding up and down his shaft.

"Oh shit Michonne," he groaned.

She started to slurp enthusiastically over the ridges of his length. Michonne sucked her lips over his tip, in a hard sucking motion.

"Yeah, that's good Michonne. God, your mouth." Rick could feel the tightening in his balls.

Michonne looked her eyes up as Rick looked down. He bit on his lower lip. She took him all the way down to the hilt. His dark brown hair tickled her nose.

Michonne gripped onto Rick's firm ass cheeks. She held him in place for a few seconds.

"Ahh ssshh shitt." Rick gripped onto Michonne's hair even tighter as she started to slide her mouth again, up and down his shaft, now coated with her salvia.

She placed her hand onto his cock. She let her mouth and tongue work on his head. All while her hand slid up and down from his base to his leaking head. Michonne was rewarded with the taste of his salty pre cum.

The sensation was getting too much for Rick. He loved watching Michonne's lips wrapped around him, moving the way she did. It was so sexy. She was so sexy.

"Michonne, you will have to stop. I could have nearly...well you know..." Rick admitted, guiding her away from his heavy length.

If Michonne would have stayed on him any longer, he would have exploded in her mouth.

She smiled, removing her mouth from him.

"Mmm,"Michonne moaned, licking her own lips.

...

They wasted no time removing the rest of her clothes. She now lay on her back with her legs on either side of his hips.

"Are you sure about this?" Rick had to ask. He didn't want Michonne to think he was pressuring her into doing this with him. She had a choice now to walk away. Walk away from whatever this is.

"I am sure...are you?" her eyes hastily scanned over his face.

"Yeah, I want you," Rick said softly.

"I want you too."

"I want to make love to you Michonne."

Michonne nodded.

"Then make love to me." She answered.

Rick cast his eyes over her naked body. Her body was breathtaking in the dim light that reflected over her. Her nipples erect and a darker shade lighter than her beautiful skin. Her breasts were full and firm. Her stomach was flat with a silver piercing in her belly button. Michonne's legs and thighs were toned.

"You are so beautiful. I hope you know that."

Michonne shyly smiled as Rick placed a deep passionate kiss on her lips.

…

Rick pressed his tip to her outer lips and felt his way around. Michonne moaned and gasped feeling him over her sensitive clit. The tingling sensation over her clit left her breathless. And with one quick swift motion he pushed himself inside of her snug walls.

Inch by inch. Rick kept going and going until he bottomed out. He held himself still and reveled in her tightness.

"Ohhhh shit!" Michonne whimpered, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Rick's shoulders.

"Hmmm," Rick replied, burying his face in her neck. He bit on her exposed flesh, tasting her sweet skin.

"God, you feel so good." Rick kissed the side of her collarbone.

Rick rotated his hips in a circle, going a little deeper. She gripped onto his biceps and let out small gasp.

Michonne's back arched as she felt all of Rick's length inside of her.

He stated to thrust slowly inside of her and brought Michonne closer to him. He was going as deep as he could with each roll of his hips. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed.

Michonne's orgasm started to build.

…

Michonne rolled Rick over onto his back. She quickly straddled him and grabbed the base of his length, slick with her juices, with one hand. She placed his tip at the entrance to her warm walls. She slowly shifted her weight down and slid him into her slippery pussy. Rick had gotten her nice and wet with his mouth and dick.

They both gasped.

Michonne was so tight. Rick had never felt a feeling like this before. He looked down as he fully disappeared back into her. His hands grasped the top of her thighs.

She began to move up and down working him up and down to the hilt.

Michonne put both palms of her hands on his hairy chest. His hands now cupped her mounds; he rolled her dark nipple between his finger and thumb. He loved the feeling of her breasts in his hands.

"Ah fuckkk Michonne," his toes flexed and curled with every swirl of her hips.

Rick was now in _so_ deep. Rick couldn't understand how Michonne fit him so perfectly.

Michonne's breathing started to become heavier. Her eyes were now clenched shut.

Rick could feel her pussy clamping down around him. He could tell she was close and he was close too. He wanted Michonne to cum first.

He lightly tapped the side of her ass which shook in his hand.

"Ooooh," Michonne began to pick up her pace and rocked backwards and forwards.

This motion was now rubbing over his sensitive head.

"Mmm…Oh Rick," she moaned.

Rick looked up at Michonne with the mere mention of his name. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat that was glistening over her dark skin. Her handful sized tits jiggled with every swaying motion.

"I am going to cum," she urgently spoke.

"Then cum…cum for me." Rick demanded.

Michonne picked up her pace again, rocking even faster. Rick had never been rode like this before. His own impeding orgasm was on the rise he could feel his balls tightening. He released his grip on one of her breasts and moved his hand below her stomach, his thumb strumming her hard clit.

"Ahh…Ahhh…Ahh!" She panted. Michonne opened her mouth wide and her head fell back.

Michonne was making the sexiest moans he had _ever_ heard.

Suddenly, Rick's warm seed flooded into Michonne's pussy. She felt every drop of him inside of her. She let out another small soft moan.

Michonne leaned down and softly kissed the man underneath her on his pouty pink lips.

…

"Stay the night with me? Please." Michonne asked, running her gold manicured nails up and down Rick's back. He was lay in between her wide spread legs.

They were both basking in the afterglow.

Rick ran his left hand down the side of her face. He gently moved her chin to look into her eyes.

"I'll stay, as long as you want me too."

Rick pressed his lips to hers and the kiss deepened and intensified with every passing moment.

"I need you again Michonne." Rick whispered.

She leisurely nodded her head.

Michonne needed him too.

Rick slipped his tongue into her mouth as his dick drove into her waiting walls.

This time, they slowly made love.

It wasn't long until Rick came, then Michonne did also as well, crying out his name. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Morning came and Rick and Michonne made love another two times before Rick left.

Nobody needed to know what they had done. Their partners, friends, or family. They both wondered if this will be a onetime thing. There was a part of both of them that knew it wouldn't be.

Little did they know, that very soon, their little secret would be made public.

...

" _Can't keep my eyes off of you_ _  
_ _I swear I saw you look at me though_ _  
_ _I'm not gonna play the fool_ _  
_ _As you know and I know_ _  
_ _That we can't be nothing more_ _  
_ _I'm gon' leave my feelings at the door_ _  
_ _I'm hoping that you can make me lose my mind_ _  
_ _If it's just you and me tonight."_

...

 **Author's note:**

Thank you for reading!


End file.
